This is How to Say I Love You
by Miss-Statement
Summary: Whoop! I think this is a better title. Basically drabbles or prompts I get, I'll post here. Some may be connected, but the overall picture will be all over the place. Going to be mostly Grenna, and I have a strong dislike for Kieran... so beware if he ever pops up. Rating may change from chapter to chapter. Most are rated T, but M to be safe- cuz there are a couple M's.
1. Eco Club

**ECO CLUB: **drabble

**rated T**

* * *

"I don't actually have to do anything… right?"

Greer gave her a smart look (that was actually kind of cute), "You signed up. That means you have to participate."

Brenna eyed the bags of fertilizer and soil with skepticism. Maybe when she'd signed up for Eco club, she should've taken into consideration exactly what that would entail. Work.

And work is something Brenna Carver just doesn't do.

Greer had the audacity to chuckle at the look on Brenna's face, "Aw, cheer up Bren." She stood too close for comfort, and leaned in closer to make the point decidedly clear. Her hot breath warmed Brenna's ear as she whispered, "It's no fun unless you get a little dirty." Brenna positively blushed as Greer leaned away. "Besides," she continued. "I'll be there to keep you company."

Leaving Brenna to her no longer rated PG thoughts, Greer walked away to make sure the rest of the club members knew what they were doing. It was only after she left that Brenna realized she still had to work. That she got the lucky job of lifting up God-knows-how-many-pounds worth of cow manure.

Grumbling under her breath, considering Greer's rather husky words and how this better be worth it, she lifted a bag… and it ripped.

"Shit."

* * *

**A.N.**

******Hey, all! Going to do this thing where any of the drabbles I write, or prompts I get, will be posted here- They may be slightly interconnected, or not at all. So beware. :) Going to load on a few that I've been holding so far. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Hating the Hospital

**PROMPT: **Grenna fic please.. Prompt: The rest of the carver family is at the hospital because April fainted and has to stay in overnight, Brenna's never liked hospitals since her dad has died so invites Greer over because she doesn't want to be alone. Cute moments and greer reassuring brenna april will be okay :D -Anonymous

**rated T**

* * *

April fainted.

Sure, looking at those two simple words, it doesn't sound so bad. She just fainted, right? Lack of sleep, or eating. Nothing too serious— except for the fact that she has cancer, and it's a lack of both sleeping and eating, which is extremely serious. This was the second time that it's happened that Brenna's seen.

That she knows of, anyway.

Bottom line is that now that Brenna's mother knows what's wrong with April, sticking it out at home is not an option. There's a part of Brenna that agrees with her mother, for once. The first time she'd seen April pass out at the kitchen table terrified her. It was heart-stopping, and heart-wrenching, and mind-numbing; overall terrifying to see her sister just drop. Dead.

That's what it seemed like.

The second time was worse, because what if April's not dead? What if, instead, she's in the process of dying? What if it were painful, excruciating? What if April dies in pain?

Somehow, that seemed worse.

Brenna remembers her father, with the car crash. Sitting in an uneven chair for hours, surrounded by other countless strangers, in the waiting room after the accident. Wondering what was going on behind closed doors. Wondering how serious it actually was, if her mother was just over-dramatizing it like she always does. Wondering what happened in the first place. The smell of bleach, sanitizer, and bodily fluids. Watching and listening to the doctors, but not actually hearing them, as they tell her family that they're sorry; their father never made it out of surgery. There was blood on their clothes. Was it her fathers?

A toddler from another family was laughing at the faces a passing nurse made while his mother smiled.

That was when Brenna started hating hospitals. The smell. The lighting. The mysterious stains on the walls and ceilings. The space. But, moreover, the people. She hated the people in hospitals, each with their own story. Each with their own ending. Each there, for some reason or another, waiting. Doctors, patients, families, visitors, students. Even the bodies in the morgue. She hated the people in hospitals, dead or dying, or alive; and thus, she hated hospitals. No matter how helpful they may seem.

She hadn't ever truly realized how much until just now.

Her mother was pacing, hands reaching up to tug through her hair every now and again, ranting to her grandmother. George trying to calm them down and explain that it's completely normal in April's case, that she has to wake up in her own time. Beth even made an appearance, siding with George in trying to keep them calm.

Brenna found herself in the same position she was back then, when her father died. Sitting in a wobbly chair, next to others in various states like hers, staring at a wall and waiting. She hated it. The smell and the cramped feel of the room, strangers surrounding her all waiting too, the artificial feel of the light, the waiting.

She considers herself a patient person, but she has no patience for this. Honestly, she feels kind of sick. Nauseous. Her mouth dry. She pulled out her phone and fiddled with it a bit, trying to find something she can do to take her mind off the hospital. Nothing was interesting. She couldn't focus. Brenna considers texting Kieran, but immediately dismisses it. She thought him something fun, a toy she occasionally used but had never been particularly interesting; nothing serious. There was also the fact that his measure of seriousness was more than moderately tainted by his conspiracy theories.

Much like the first time, she found herself texting Greer without knowing what she was doing. Blinking, she realized she'd asked Greer to come meet her.

Also like the first time, she was secretly surprised and pleased when Greer responded. Same as the first, "When/Where?"

The next half hour was spent alternatively bouncing her knee, and trying not to stare at the odd old couple across the way. Her mother had fallen asleep leaning on her grandmother's shoulder while Beth talked with George about the various types of cancers. She'd started twisting her hands, playing with her fingers with her shoulders slumped and blank expression, when she felt someone's eyes on her.

Greer.

She stood and was immediately enveloped in a strong, comforting hug that she couldn't help reciprocating. Again, her careful demeanor began to crack, tears rising to the surface. "You came." She said it as if she couldn't actually believe it. She'd expected Greer to pull back by now, but Greer stayed put.

"Of course I did," Greer murmured, hand rubbing circles on Brenna's back.

Another moment passed, which Brenna used to gather herself, before they pulled away and Brenna led Greer to sit down. She hadn't realized until then that they were holding hands. Greer looked at her with concern, compassion, and something else that was hard to define, but sent shivers down her back. "When you said that your sister was really sick," Greer began slowly, carefully. "How sick did you mean?"

It was difficult for Brenna to look at Greer, who so readily met her eyes each time, and more so difficult to say the words. "April has cancer."

Greer didn't say anything, didn't do anything but purse her lips and squeeze Brenna's hand once. It let Brenna know Greer was there.

Once again, that thing that happened where Brenna seemed to lose herself around Greer, talking and relaying everything to her: her father, the hospital trips, April's cancer, her mother's over-controlling way of caring, how petrified she was, she is, that April's going to die. And of how she hates hospitals; loathes them to such a degree she can barely stand to be in them. How, despite being in a sea of people in similar conditions, Brenna always feels so alone.

Throughout this, Greer just listens intently, squeezing Brenna's hand and asking questions occasionally to let her know that she's still paying attention. Brenna didn't need those to know that, though they were much appreciated. She could tell by how Greer never looked away from her. Not once.

At some point, Brenna grows tired, head drooping. April's been unconscious for hours now, which worries her. So many people in the waiting room had already gone home. George had left to check in on his patients. Her mother went on a coffee run, and Beth left to take her grandmother home. Brenna wondered why Greer was still here, with her. It wasn't as if Greer actually knew April, or was close to her. She opened her mouth to ask that question, and a yawn fell out of her mouth instead.

Greer's sweet smile assured her that she had no reason for her embarrassment, and Brenna couldn't help but smile back sleepily.

"Come here," Greer softly ordered, reaching over with her other hand to drag Brenna's head close. "You can lean against me."

Brenna couldn't find it within her to rebel or argue, instead willingly resting her head on the other girl's shoulders. A happy little upturn of her lips lit her face, her eyes fluttering closed. Greer's hand came up to lightly brush through her hair. Brenna held the girl's other hand tighter. "Thanks, Greer." The words were an accidental sigh as they left her lips, "I never feel alone when I'm with you."

She couldn't see it, the tenderness in Greer's eyes at the words; couldn't feel it, the gentle kiss pressed against her head, the warmth in her emotion. Didn't realize that in that moment, that hard to define thing easily became love. By then, Brenna had fallen into the deep throes of sleep, leaving Greer to wait instead for her loved one to wake up. She couldn't help the tiny confession that came from her as she expressed to a deeply sleeping Brenna, "I don't feel alone when I'm with you, either." A pause, words mumbled quieter, "I'm in love with you Brenna Carter."

But Brenna was asleep…


	3. Meeting the Family

**PROMPT: **Can you write one where Greer meets brennas family? -Anonymous

**rated T**

* * *

"I look alright?" Greer tugged uselessly at her pink blouse while Brenna rolled her eyes.

"You look _fine,_" Brenna exasperatedly stated, reaching for Greer's worried hands. "You're fine, beautiful. You have nothing to worry about."

There was a doubtful look in Greer's expression, caused by one-too-many broken hearts where the girls she liked didn't like her back, or their parents rejected them for being gay. Brenna noticed this in her expression, tugging Greer close and pecking her on the cheek. Sighing out her minor annoyance, but overall fondness for the other girl, Brenna asserted her opinion, "Really, Greer. You look gorgeous, as always. They'll love you."

Something settled in the other girl, but there was still a hint of indecision. Brenna was quick to catch on.

"We don't have to come out as a couple, right away, if that's what you're worried about," she said quietly. "We can wait if you want."

Greer looked at Brenna with trepidation and some hope, "Really?"

Brenna breathlessly chuckled, "Really." She nuzzled into the space between Greer's neck and shoulder. "Today's just about introducing you to the family. They don't have to know about the extent of our relationship if you're not ready. I can wait."

Greer let out a sigh of relief, "It's not that I don't want to tell them. It's just…" Greer raised their joined hands, "I don't want this to be judged and dehumanized again."

Brenna reached up the cup the taller girl's face, soothingly caressing the skin of her cheek, "I get it, Greer. I understand, I'm not judging you. And, honestly? My family is all about modern values-" She laughed, "They won't care so much that we're dating as the fact that you got me to join Eco Club willingly. They'll consider you a good influence." Her smile softened, "They'll love you, like I do."

"But… can we wait?" Greer drew in a shuddering breath.

Brenna nodded, "We can wait." A smirk, "Now come on! Time to meet my family-"

With that, they turned from the sidewalk they'd been occupying for the most of five minutes, marching up and through the Carver's door. Brenna wasn't the type of girl to announce her presence in the typical sense, instead dragging Greer though (what was to the other girl) an unfamiliar hallway and living room and straight into a crowded kitchen of four.

"Mom, I hope you made enough for one more because I brought company," Brenna announced proudly. Greer quickly caught onto what was implied.

"Wait, your family didn't know I was coming?"

Brenna shrugged as the group of women looked over at the two, Mrs. Carver clearly taking charge. A large, somewhat plastic, though sincere, smile adorned the other woman's face, "Brenna, who's this?"

Intending to make a good impression, Greer stepped over and offered a hand. "I'm Greer," she introduced herself politely. "Brenna and I are in a club together at school."

"Brenna's in a club?" a brunette with familiar features asked incredulously from her seat at the table. "Since when?" April, her mind named. The sister.

Brenna's mother's smile relaxed as she shook her hand loosely, "I'm Sara, Brenna's mother."

"Oh, April! That's the girl I was telling you about!" an Australian accent exclaimed. "The cute one that Brenna liked!" Directing her next question over to the two, Beth wondrously asked, "Are you two dating yet?"

"Beth!" April hissed at her friend, eyes narrowing in realization that Beth had just effectively outted her sister to their mother and grandmother, as Mrs. Carver's eyes widened and Brenna blushed.

Beth wasn't too sorry, offering a shrug and "Oops."

Brenna looked over at Greer unsurely, asking a silent question to which Greer nodded. "Yeah," Brenna stated. "We're together."

Mrs. Carver blinked, surprised, "You're gay?"

Biting her lip, Brenna defended herself, "Not really, I don't believe in labels. Love is love."

An older woman to whom Greer had not yet met smiled mischievously, directed towards Brenna proudly, "I always knew you had it in you." She looked to Greer, "I'm Emma, dear. Welcome to the family."

"Now that the introductions are out of the way," Brenna began sarcastically. "Can we start eating, or is there anything else you wanna ask?"

"Maybe later," April promised, cutting off their mother who would've surely taken Brenna's question as an invitation to ask more. "For now, come sit down. Dinner's getting cold."

Before they had a chance to move, Beth pulled out a screechy stool and waved at it. "Oo! Sit by me! Sit by me!" As Greer perched on the edge of the seat, Brenna settling herself into one on her other side, Beth couldn't help mentioning, "Love your shirt, by the way." There was that gleam in her eyes of a secret shared between them, "You look pretty in pink."

And, with Brenna's smile directed at her, Greer thought that maybe she needn't have been worried after all.


	4. The First Time

**PROMPT:** Grenna's first time! I mean it doesn't have to be detailed (unless you want it to) but at least the basic outline and their thoughts and feelings about making love to each other! And then April walking in a little after they're done and being mortified ㈳4㈳4㈳4 -Anonymous

**WARNING! **

**rated M **for a reason. Not that there's too much to read.

* * *

Their lips met in a heated kiss. There was electricity flowing between them, connecting them. Something magnetic, and neither found they could stop. Hands traveled, clothes were removed. Hearts were racing.

Greer was on top; she looked down at Brenna, smiling lovingly. Both of their faces were flushed. Brenna was a little nervous; she wasn't a virgin, but she'd never been with another girl before. Still, she hadn't expected to be this tense.

"Just relax," Greer murmured on her lips, slowly traveling downwards. "Let me take care of everything."

Brenna drew in a shuddering breath at her touch, and then there were hot lips at her core, kissing and licking and sucking.

She thought she'd had sex before, but there was nothing quite like this.

And then there were fingers in her, moving and curling and twisting.

Brenna couldn't help the sounds she made, and she was coming undone, but just before she fell over the edge Greer pulled away leaving Brenna gasping. "Please-" she begged. "_Please!_" She'd never needed something like she needed this before. "Please…"

Greer kissed her, and Brenna could taste herself on her lips. "Together," Greer huskily whispered as she positioned herself atop the other girl. "I love you."

As they moved with each other, sliding and pressing and touching, Brenna felt _it _coming to her more intensely than before. And closer, it was coming. Closer. Closer. Just as she came, she sighed, "Greer…"

Greer fell atop her. Both the girls breathing heavily, skin slick with sweat, the smell of their lovemaking permeating the air. Brenna tugged the sheets over them, covering their bare skin. Curling into the other girl, kissing her deeply, Brenna couldn't help but to try and translate what she was feeling. "That was- Greer, that was-"

The other girl smiled happily, "I know."

They kissed again, tongues meeting and dancing in each other's mouth, before Brenna pulled away. "I love you, you know?"

"Yeah," Greer said, looking at her with adoration. "I love you too…"

Just as things started to get heavy again, lips meeting and fingers trailing down her stomach, the door opened.

"Brenna, have you seen-" April stopped mid-search, finding something she never wanted to find. "Oh my God! _Brenna! Greer! What are you doing?!"_


	5. Sleepover

**PROMPT: **can you write one where brenna and greer have there first sleepover as girlfriends -Anonymous

**rated T**

* * *

"You want to have a sleepover?" Greer repeated dully, staring at her girlfriend as if she'd grown two heads.

"Not actually a sleepover, sleepover," Brenna teased. "Just you and me."

"But _why?_"

The incredulousness in Greer's voice was actually adorable.

After Brenna admitted she felt something between them, too, Greer had easily convinced her that they should get together. To be honest, Brenna had been a little unsure about the whole thing: she'd never dated another girl before. But, above all, the prospect had seemed entirely appeasing and exciting; too enticing to give up without another thought. And, another thing, Greer's kisses were kind of addicting.

It was something Greer acknowledged with pride.

Still, the fact that Brenna was the one suggesting the sleepover was surprising.

Brenna laughed at the taller girl, "What do you mean why? Do I have to have a reason to want to spend a night with my girlfriend?"

A miniscule, shy, grin appeared on Greer's face that piqued Brenna's curiosity. "What?" Brenna asked with a growing smile. "What are you smiling about?"

Greer reached for her girlfriend's hand and started drawing small circles on the back of it. "It's nothing, really," Greer stated, attempting to keep a lid on her sudden joy. At Brenna's pressing look, she elaborated, "It's just, you referred to me as your girlfriend. Openly. Aloud." She couldn't wipe the happiness from her face. "It's nice."

Brenna rolled her eyes, face blushing slightly, pushing away her embarrassment, "Yeah, well…" Changing the subject back to what mattered, "So, do you want to have a sleepover with me?"

There was a fond, indulgent look on Greer's face as she dropped the subject, "Yes, silly. Of course I want to have a sleepover with you."

"Great," the sigh of relief in Brenna's voice was palpable. "Okay, then." An excitement normally not given to be anywhere felt or seen on Brenna was worn clearly on her face, "Come on! You need to pack-"

"Why do I need to pack if I'm staying at your place?" Greer asked with a hint of amusement. "Can't I just borrow something of yours?"

The idea of the taller girl wearing one of her shirts to bed was… hot, to say the least. Brenna wasn't sure if she'd be able to keep her hands to herself, but being unused being in a relationship, she didn't know what to think. "I guess you could," Brenna said hesitantly. She didn't like the apprehension she could hear in her own voice, "I mean, definitely. You can wear something of mine. I don't mind."

There was a knowing gleam in Greer's eyes, she grabbed her girlfriend's hand loosely and tugged her along. "Let's get back to your house, then," there was a darker meanign in her voice that had Brenna dryly swallowing her mouth. "I'm ready to get this sleepover started."

* * *

**A.N.**

To Beauty. Is. Strange:

**Don't know that I'm much looking for a plot right now, but I promise to write a fic with Kieran as an absolutely disgusting example of a human being; taking out all his evil jealousies and male testosterone on Greer. (not that male testosterone is necessarily a bad thing! I'm not trying to start something here- O.o)**

**Just let me know if you have something specific in mind, and I'll try my best to make it a reality. And thanks for leaving a comment!**

**To everyone else, Thanks for reading!**


	6. This is How I Say I Love You

**PROMPT: **also could u do one where brenna and greer say they love each other for the first time and make it dramatic and hot- Annonymous

**rated M **for safety

* * *

A kiss.

And another kiss.

And another.

Once her lips had touched Brenna's, she just couldn't stop. God, she'd been holding this feeling in for too long. Words escaped her as a hunger that she felt everywhere demanded Greer kiss Brenna harder.

It hadn't occurred to her when she saw Brenna to not kiss her. Hadn't occurred to her to keep her hands away from the other girl. They were at school; Brenna had asked to keep their relationship between them, for now, until she was ready. Something Greer totally understood, but she couldn't help herself when she saw Brenna wearing that tight, revealing black tank-top, and those jeans that left little to the imagination. Greer had grabbed the smaller girl in a moment of lust and carelessness and pulled her into the janitor's closet.

It was still amazing to her how eagerly Brenna reciprocated.

She hadn't once pulled away.

Their mouths were hard and rough against each other, tongues twisting and teeth knashing as it seemed their bodies were looking for something that was hard to define. Hands groping, testing the other girls body, tangling and pulling at her hair. Brenna moaned in her mouth at a particular touch and fell into her, her chest pressing against her in a way that made Greer shiver.

They pulled away, gasping, only for Greer to feel Brenna's lips attach to her neck, sucking in abandon. "Brenna!" Greer found it hard to stand as Brenna's lips and hands traveled. Brenna nipped at the area she'd been sucking at on her neck the same time her hand reached under Greer's shirt and cupped her breast, gently squeezing.

The confidence and experience with which Brenna moved excited her, and surprised her.

After Brenna kissed her again, sucking on her lip gently, she moved her knee between Greer's legs, leaning the girl against the wall of the dark closet, and grinded into the girl. Hot, it was hot. Her clothes clung to her sticky skin.

Greer moaned huskily, a hot breath of air that caressed Brenna's mouth, making her lick her lips. "Where- Where did you learn to do this?" Greer gasped as Brenna pressed into her harder, faster.

"You," Brenna murmured. "I learned this from you."

Another kiss between them, Greer's hands moving to keep Brenna there. And Greer cried out at another of Brenna's touches, "Oh God, Brenna! _I love you."_

Brenna stopped moving, leaving Greer twisting and moving, lost in the moment and longing for more. That fuzz of lust in her mind began to recede, and looking into Brenna's widened, dark eyes, she registered what she'd just said. "Brenna?" she questioned tentatively, suddenly uncertain and left hungering for something other than sex.

It was silent and still, Brenna's leg still between hers and Brenna's hand groping her breast. "You love me?" Brenna's voice was quiet, demanding. "You love me?"

_"Yes…"_

Greer couldn't help but answer truthfully, and the moment she did Brenna attacked her lips ferociously. "Yes-" she repeated, and Brenna started thrusting her leg between Greer's own, rubbing the area there. "Yes! I love you-"

As Brenna's hand slipped down the front of her pants, she heard the other girl mutter back, "I love you too."


	7. You've Got Clammy Hands

**PROMPT: **it's not much of a prompt but could you write something about brenna being really nervous about everything (could be anything, from just dating a girl to making love to a girl) because she's never dated a girl before and greer helps her calm her nerves and reassures her? looking for a fluffy ending :) -otp-bering-and-wells (on Tumblr)

**rated T**

* * *

Cool, calm and collected. It's fine. Everything is fine. You're fine. It's fine.

You're just holding hands.

Her soft, nimble, sure hand intertwining with yours, swinging gently back and forth as you walk… Not too bad, but- What if your hand is sweaty? Does that matter to her? God, it always mattered to you if the hand of the boy you were dating was clammy at the time you were holding it. You'd always found it gross, hating sweaty hands with a vengeance, but don't people sweat when they're nervous?

And, hell, aren't you nervous?

_Does that mean your hand is sweaty?_

-Oh God! There's a peculiar look on Greer's face; she knows your hand is sweaty. She's going to hate you. Urgh! Stupid body-

Just- Just calm down, remember?

Cool, calm… Wait, she's stopping. Why is she stopping? Collect yourself, Brenna! She's talking to you!

How different can dating a girl be from dating a guy? Not that different. Just different body parts, different hormones, softer features, softer lips… Lips that you've kissed before. Were you a good kisser? What if you're supposed to kiss a girl differently than you kiss boys? Lips! Hers are moving. Again, Brenna! Your girlfriend is talking to you! (Try not to say the wrong thing.)

"What?" you snapped. Wow, smooth, Brenna. Sure hit that one out into left field. Great job. But, Greer's smiling at you in adoration? Did you do something right?

She pulled her hand from yours- "I said that you've been quiet today; is something wrong?" You knew it. Your hands are sweaty and she hates them.

"_No!_" Brenna Carver, calm your tits! Freaking hell, your voice is squeaking! What happened to abrasive, witty, detached no matter the circumstance, hot and unavailable you? Who replaced you with this nervous, second-guessing, over-dramatic, anxious and clammy-hand troll? "I'm fine; totally fine."

Greer gave you a doubtful look.

"I'm totally, seriously fine. See?" You smiled a wide, over-baring grin; lots of teeth. Too much. She could see right through it.

Stupid, stupid stupid! Let's make a list of everything you've done wrong, alright? One; sweaty hands. Two; sweatier hands. Three; your hands are still sweaty! Four; HOW DO YOU DATE A GIRL? Is there a specific set of rules? Why hasn't anyone told you? What if you're totally messing this up? Arrgh- Five; You snapped at her, and then lied to her, and continue to do so because you're not sure if you can handle it if she catches on to the fact that you're-

"Are you nervous?" Shit.

Don't look- don't look- don't look- "No." That's a simple answer, right? Not too revealing. She'll never know. She never has to know. Why is her smile widening?

"You are! Oh my God, you're nervous!"

"What?! No! No I'm not! I'm _not _nervous!" How the hell can she see right through you? She's laughing. At you. You are messing this up.

How can you mess walking with your gi- Greer. How can you mess just walking with Greer up? And holding hands? And holding hands while walking, together? You're so-

Oh.

Oh!

Okay, she's kissing you. Brain, wake up. Register the fact that a beautiful blonde girl is kissing you. She's kissing you… Mmmm…

Your body just sort of reacts, there's no time to think about right or wrong. Everything's too fuzzy to think straight anyways, which is great because when you're with Greer you're not exactly straight. Her soft, feminine lips move over yours as you kiss her back; a gentle, calm, soothing sensation that makes your knees week and makes her sigh into your kiss. Neither of you two take it too far; just a simple, blissful kiss.

She lightly bites at your bottom lip, before you both pull away needing to catch your breath the slightest bit. Your mind is dizzy. Greer. She's standing there, looking down at you. It's totally cliché, but there's a sunlight pouring down on her from behind, lighting up her hair in an angelic glow- and her smile, directed at you- it's making your heart flutter. You want to kiss her again. She's beautiful.

"You don't have to be nervous with me, Brenna," Greer says, and her words register through some part of your brain. "Even though it's adorable that you are," Greer sighs, leaning down to kiss you again. "You don't have to be nervous with me."

And, maybe you're doing something right after all, if she's kissing you like she is. Maybe you're dating your girlfriend right.

Still… those damn clammy hands-

* * *

**A.N.**

To Beauty. Is. Strange:

**Lol, glad we could come to an agreement. :)**

**Also happy you're enjoying these!**

To the Anon:

**Thanks for sending me prompts! I've currently got two others added up, so it might take a little time, but I promise to get right to them :)**

To Everyone Else:

**Thanks for reading and/or favoriting!**


	8. Focusing is Overrated

**PROMPT: **Brenna and Greer have a hard time trying to stay focused during an Eco club meeting. The club has no idea they are dating yet.** -**- Annonymous

**rated T**

* * *

Eco Club. Eee—CO—Oooh Club. Ecology Club. Ecology. Ee. See. Ooh. Low-gee Club.

So, it's boring. Sitting here, at an elongated, oval table that someone scratched a penis into (everyone is trying not to stare at it), listening to the treasurer of Ecology Club talk about how much money the club made or saved up or spent or whatever, during the last fund-raiser. There's a trip to Florida coming up soon.

Apparently, it's important, and having the funds to get there is a must.

She's not sure what they're even going to do once they get there. What's so important about Florida? Other than Disney Land, water, hot air and golf for retired old people, what else is there about Florida? There wasn't any kind of incentive to go, except maybe Greer. Her girlfriend.

Brenna's not even sure what ecology is. She racked her brain for a moment, trying to remember… Ecology has something to do with the study of organisms and how they interact in their environment, right?

That's kind of stupid.

Why would the school create a club devoted to studying the environment?

Although, looking across the table at Greer, Brenna can understand the appeal. Greer's totally in her environment right now, paying attention and understanding every word that comes out of the treasurer's mouth. It's hot. With her hair up like that, and her blouse looking all prim and proper, Greer looking all in control and commanding; Brenna can imagine tearing it all off and watching Greer lose control.

Greer catches her eye. She can tell exactly what Brenna's thinking; can see it in the dilation of Brenna's eyes, the flushness in her cheeks, the way Brenna's eyes stay focused on Greer, how Bren's fingers curl and clench around the pencil she'd been doodling with for the past hour and a half. Ecology, remember?

Greer's learned to study organisms and how they react in different environments.

Normally, Greer would let that kind of thinking go, not wanting to get involved. But… something about the way Brenna was looking at her, challenging her. She rose to the occasion.

"Brenna, can I ask what you think we should do?"

Greer cut off the ranting, mathematic tones of her treasurer Cory to catch Brenna when she's not paying attention.

Brenna waggled her eyebrows obviously, as if saying to Greer _You _know_ what I think we should do. _Images instantly popped up in Greer's head of a writhing, moaning Brenna beneath her. Immediately she pushed the thoughts out of her head. Greer could not deal with that right now, and managed to reign in her mind long enough to catch the end of Brenna's suggestion.

"-but if we play up that angle, we might be able to catch enough community publicity to raise up enough money to go. Social media is a must; I don't know why you guys don't advertise Eco Club's goals."

From what Greer could catch, Brenna's addition was actually an intelligent one. It surprised her, and disappointed her. She'd wanted to get Brenna off guard.

The other girl had easily caught on to what Greer had been trying to do, and she congratulated herself for being able to think on her feet. Still, this wasn't something she was likely to let go. To Brenna, this mean's war. So she asked Greer, "Do you agree?"

That wasn't asked to catch Greer off guard; it was asked to bring everyone's attention to the head of their club. With everyone's eyes now on Greer, Brenna put on the innocent face of an angel. And, as Greer began to speak, Brenna slowly moved her leg underneath the table and slid her foot carefully, seductively, up the other girl's leg and back. It made the other girl's breath hitch mid-sentence, eyes widening and turning to Brenna stupefied. Greer swallowed and continued, turning to the rest of the club and asking who'd be willing to create a facebook page and twitter account for the club.

Simultaneously, she kicked at Brenna's leg under the table-

"Ow!"

Heads turned to look at the brunette. She blushed and stared at Greer accusingly. Greer nonchalantly shrugged, as if to say _All's fair in love and war._

Sheepishly, Brenna quickly spoke, covering up her actual pain by saying, "Sorry, it's just- Greer! I'm _hurt _you didn't think to ask me to take charge of the social media aspect!" The various club members stared at her dubiously. "I mean, I came up with the idea and-" here Brenna waved her phone. "I'm always on my smartphone."

"Yeah, but I'm afraid you won't-" Greer's phone started ringing, cutting her sentence off. "Oh, sorry everyone. I thought I turned this off…" Unable to resist when she saw the screen, Greer checked the text message from Brenna.

_If I told you that you have a great body, would you hold it against me?_

"What?" she looked at Brenna questioningly, who was already looking at her smugly and holding up her phone. In turn, Greer's phone rang again and she checked the next text.

_Want to play carnival? You sit on my face and I guess how much you weigh ;)_

Greer started blushing heavily, as that proposition sounded way too appeasing for her to handle at the moment. She quickly turned the ringer off as another text came in. She couldn't resist checking her phone.

_Your place or mine?_

_My face is leaving in ten minutes. Be on it._

"Greer?"

Greer's eyes met those of Brenna's challenging ones.

"Greer!"

Brenna licked her lips.

"Greer!"

Greer finally realized that her name was being called, and turned to look at her treasurer, "Yes, Cory?" She took a moment to violently kick Brenna under the table again, except-

"Ow! What the hell?!"

-she hit the wrong person.

Brenna started giggling, and Greer looked sheepish, leading everyone to believe that they were missing something. Cory asked the question going on in everyone's minds at the moment, "What is going on between you two?"

The two girls looked at each other. Brenna shrugged, and Greer took that as the okay.

"We're dating," Greer admitted.

"What, you and _Brenna Carver?" _The person whose leg she just hit gasped dramatically, "That's why she joined Eco Club?"

There was a pause before Brenna answered, "Yep."

"Huh," Cory pondered. "I was wondering why you suddenly started putting an effort in school." Cory looked to Greer, "Good for you. You tamed the beast."

While Greer laughed, Brenna exclaimed, outraged, "I am not that bad!"

This caused everyone in the room to burst out laughing at the girl, who rolled her eyes and turned to her phone. Once everyone had gotten themselves under control, Cory directed the conversation back on topic. "Anyway, if we're going to-"

Greer got another text from Brenna. Now that everyone knew what was up, she didn't care about nonchalantly checking her texts in a meeting as if it were nothing special. Brenna sent:

_We'll see who's laughing when it's just you and your hand later._

She looked up in time to see Brenna wave at her phone, looking back down at Greer's latest text she saw

_AKA I'm not putting out. Beat that, Ecology._

Needless to say, Brenna knows how to hold grudges. Greer has a lot to make up for, but then again… All's fair in love and war.

* * *

**A.N.**

To warrior-of-water:

**JESUS CHRIST IT'S FUNNY CUZ YOU'RE KILLING ME! YOU'RE COMMENT IS AWESOME AND I THINK YOU MUST BE AN EXCEPTIONAL PERSON! Okay, not gonna lie, hating myself cuz I hate exclamation points, but it had to be done. O.o Seriously, thank you for you wonderful review, and I'm glad you're enjoying this. :))**

To Everyone Else:

**ROAR!**

**That's all I have to say.**


	9. Rated M for Excessive Kissing

**PROMPT: **Could you do grenna's first time and Brenna is a virgin? -Anonymous

**RATED M **for a reason: Excessive kissing. Beware. (It's kind of fun to say, beware. O.o )

* * *

It started out slow, with a careful press of lips. There was something about kissing another girl that Brenna couldn't get enough of; the femininity, the sensuality, or maybe it was just that she was kissing Greer. Either way, Brenna's hands ended up tangling themselves in Greer's shirt and dragging the taller girl backwards until they fell into the bed. Greer landing atop her, hips pressing between her legs. Greer pulled away from the kiss, leaving both girls breathing heavily, and looked considerately at the smaller girl beneath her. "Are you sure?" she breathed. She was aware of Brenna's sexual history before her.

There wasn't one.

Brenna was a virgin.

There was a thought that Brenna had heard before, that the first time was supposed to hurt, and it gave her pause. She wouldn't be lying to say that she was nervous. She'd never been with another person before; had never imagined it being with another girl. But now? With the other girl looking down at her with that love and concern in her eyes? Making sure that Brenna knew they could stop if she wanted them to? Her anticipation and excitement overrode any doubt she had. Her love and trust for the other girl.

"I'm sure," she murmured. "I want my first time to be with you."

And that was all the confirmation between the girls that either of them needed. Greer kissed her again, a quick peck to the lips, and then again in growing ferocity. She moved with an expertise Brenna wasn't aware she had, nipping lightly at Brenna's bottom lip. Her tongue meandered into Brenna's hot mouth like a cool drink of water, caressing the whole of Brenna's being; Brenna hadn't known how thirsty she was for the other girl's touch until just then. There was a sudden shock to her system from the chill of Greer's fingertips as the gently brushed the skin of their stomach, reaching down to clasp at Brenna's shirt and pull it over her head.

Greer pulled back to look at Brenna, flushed with heavy, half-lidded eyes, top clad only in her black bra, brunette hair sprawled across the pillow. There was a moment of self-consciousness that Brenna experienced, wondering if Greer found her attractive enough, if she looked ridiculous of was acting the wrong way. "Stunning," Greer declared, biting her bottom lip at the sight of her girlfriend beneath her. "Brenna, you're gorgeous."

Brenna released her intake of breath, reaching behind to unclasp her bra.

Things moved a bit quicker after that.

Hands traveled, clothes were thrown off until both were laying intertwined, naked. Greer had rushed to take one of Brenna's erect nipples into her mouth, tongue swirling around the bud, sucking on it hungrily as her other hand groped and kneaded the other breast. Brenna threw her head back, gasping at the sensation, hips jerked up in response. Her abdomen tightened, there was a flush of heat, and need, and desire building in her lower region as Greer trailed her hand down and gently raked her nails against Brenna's stomach. Greer avoided the area that Brenna needed her most, choosing to instead stoke the area around her upper, inner thighs.

Touch is such an intimate feeling. To touch another person in a familiar manner requires a trust between the two in some way, shape, or form. A closeness, or affection. This was something that Brenna had drastically avoided over the years, until she met Greer.

As such, Brenna was all the more sensitive, acute, and aware of Greer's intimate touch. She needed her, Greer. Brenna needed her.

Greer kissed down the valley between Brenna's breasts, leaving occasional love bites here and there, sucking at her skin. She sunk lower and lower down Brenna's body until Brenna was left clutching at the sheets at the feeling of Greer's hot breaths and the brushing of Greer's hair as her head snuck between Brenna's thighs. And then… a ghost of a kiss against her soaking folds. Brenna inhaled sharply. And then again, with more pressure, Greer kissing against her folds. And then again, pressing her lips against Brenna as Brenna's hips rose to meet her and her thighs twitched.

And then Greer was licking her, tasting her, moving up and down and _sucking _all of Brenna's desire in. Brenna cried out; a clear, seductive keen that caused Greer to move faster. Then Greer's fingers were inside her- and God, if this wasn't anything but pure heavenly pleasure- in and out, in and out. Moving, licking, touching, tasting. Her fingers curled and twisted, hitting her right where Brenna needed her and Brenna lost all sense of control. Her legs reached out to stretch around Greer's upper back, to hold her there and bring her closer because something was building-

"Greer! Greer! Mmmm…" everything sensical was dancing away, and all she knew was the blonde girl between her legs and the feeling that was rising within her, and her hips kept jumping up to meet Greer's fingers. Her own hands grasping and clawing and scraping at the sheets. "Yes… Right there- right there."

And Greer began moving faster, licking faster. In and out, two- three fingers, in and out, in and out. Her mouth was at her entrance, sucking her in, in a way that should be illegal, fingers filling her and stretching her and bringing her to-

_"Please! Please!" _It was coming, something was coming, and- oh God- _"Greer!"_

And Greer pushed in harder, rougher, faster- She bit down of Brenna's clit- "_Greer!"_

With another touch, Brenna came undone, screaming out in overwhelming bliss as Greer helped Brenna ride out wave after wave of pleasure until her fingers were softly rubbing Brenna's swollen folds. She moved back up Brenna's body to deliver a sweet kiss to Brenna's lips, letting Brenna taste herself on Greer's tongue.

Their bodies were coated in a thin sheen of sweat; Brenna's hair mussed up in a way that screamed _I just had thoroughly great sex._ It was the most unraveled, the purest, that Greer had ever seen her. The most intimate. Vulnerable. The trust and love that Brenna looked back up at her with, knowing that she, Greer, was the only one allowed to touch Brenna like this, to taste her like this, to see her like this.

Greer kissed her again, softer, pulling away to lay down beside Brenna in bed. "Are you okay?" Greer asked quietly. Brenna hummed her approval, giving the blonde a lopsided smile.

"More than okay," Brenna blissfully replied. "A little sore, but I didn't know I could feel like that!" She sighed happily, "I love you."

Greer grinned, curling around the other girl and resting her head on Brenna's shoulder, "I love you too."

Brenna was well on her way to falling asleep in Greer's arms when a thought occurred to her and she turned to the other girl. Lazily mumbling, "What about you? You didn't get off."

A butterfly kiss on Brenna's neck was Greer's response, following a gentle, "We can worry about me tomorrow. Tonight was all about you." Another kiss, "Go to sleep, Bren. I'll still be here when you wake up."

"Okay," Brenna murmured as her eyelids fluttered closed, wrapped safely in Greer's arms. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

* * *

**A.N.**

To Beauty. Is. Strange:

**Lol- I thought it was funny too. The prompt called for something nervous, so I thought that almost everything regarding Greer could make her nervous :) Maybe I'm a little evil for that...**

To shakalaka7:

**Dude, I will totally take your suggestion in mind and I promise to write something based on it! Don't know when, or how, because I've been getting enough prompts in my feed to drive a person crazy (which is why I've been trying to keep things written on the smaller side, though it doesn't always work), but I swear I will. :) Glad to hear you're enjoying these! Thanks for your review!**

To Everyone Else:

**Thanks for reading! Hope this was okay- my first detailed-ish rated M fic. I was blushing and trying not to think about hot naked bodies the entire time I was writing this.**

**Please don't be thinking about hot naked bodies now.**

**O.o**

**I know, I'm evil.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading! I appreciate it.**


	10. Falling, Baby

**PROMPT: **Can you do future Grenna where Brenna is carrying their first kid and she falls in the middle of the night and Greer has to take care of her? And then April is alive and well and meets them at the hospital? -Anonymous

**rated T**

* * *

When Greer came home from work and saw a suitcase along with a pile of her clothes and some of her things flung out around the lawn, she knew she was in trouble. Still, though the happy aggravation put a smile on her face, she wondered what it was she could've done now.

Her fiancée was grumpy, and over-emotional, as a pregnant woman.

Last week she came home to find Brenna roasting her bras on a smore-stick over an open flame. Brenna was unhappy with her at the time because Greer had bought her the wrong type of ice cream, and dill pickles. She wanted cookies-n-cream and sweet pickles. This lead her to believe that Greer was cheating on her, for buying the wrong type of ice cream.

If she really thought about it, she was sure in some universe, that made sense.

As tense as things could get sometimes, as many times as it took to reassure and comfort her fiancée that Greer did in fact love her, Greer loved this. It was completely irrational. Completely hormonally driven. One moment extremely enraged, extremely jealous, extremely self-conscious; the next Brenna's hanging on her, making love with her, and peppering her with kisses. But then she goes back to her default mode of starving and grumpy.

Upon entering their happy little one-story, two bedroom abode, Greer found Brenna in the kitchen scrubbing the floor with a dishcloth angrily.

This was both an amusing and an alarming sight to see.

"Brenna, baby, why are all my things on the lawn?" Greer drawled, kneeling down to take the cloth from her fiancée in order to take over the job of washing the kitchen floor and to help her fiancée stand up.

Brenna huffed indignantly, shrugging Greer off, and attempted to stand on her own. She wobbled precariously, her just-over-eight months belly sticking out like a balloon, dropping the dish cloth on the floor, before Greer's hands carefully took hold of her arms and pulled her up. Brenna pouted in response to this action, her bottom lip falling out in just a way that made Greer want to kiss her.

"Your things are out on the lawn because you're late," she glared at the bemused woman. "And I knew you'd forget to bring hot sauce home, so you're staying somewhere else tonight."

Greer raised her eyebrow questioningly, "Why do you need hot sauce?"

"I'm craving a peanut butter, avocado sandwich that I know will taste great smothered in hot sauce. That's why," Brenna gave her a look like, _duh. _

"Oh."

There was a brief pause where Brenna wobbled over to the sink, running her hands loosely underwater. She looked back over her shoulder at Greer, who had taken up the job of washing the floor. "I hope you don't think you're allowed to stay," she said hotly. "I was serious. Go sleep at your parents until I forgive you."

"But I didn't mean to forget," in actuality, Greer hadn't even known Brenna needed the hot sauce (she'd never been told), but it was better not to say something like that. She'd learned her lesson the hard way. "And I didn't mean to be late."

Greer stood up and joined her pregnant fiancée at the sink, leaving the rag on the floor. She stood behind Brenna, leaning against Brenna's back slightly, and wrapping her arms around Brenna to wash her hands with Brenna's in the sink. "I stopped by your mother's on the way home to visit and to ask for advice. We still haven't thought up any names-"

"Yes we have," Brenna said decidedly, pushing out of Greer's embrace. "I know what we're going to name our kid." She wobbled away a bit and stood looking at Greer awkwardly, hands on her hips in a _don't fuck with me _kind of way. "If it's a boy, we'll name him Rafael or Leonardo. And if it's a girl, her name is going to be Casey. Oh! Or Raya-"

"So, Teenage Mutant Ninja turtles, or a boys name for a girl, but what about Raya?"

"TMNT were named after renaissance painters, thank you very much! I like Leo- and Casey can be a girl or a boy's name! It goes either way!" Brenna crossed her arms, pouting once again. "And I like the name Raya, for a girl, because then she can be my Raya-sunshine." She smiled, "I thought it was cute."

Greer laughed at the adorableness of her fiancée. "Okay, it is sort of cute," Greer conceded, though she made a mental note not to make sure a different name went on the birth certificate. "Am I forgiven yet?"

"Not yet," Brenna drawled, hobbling over to her wife. "I want a kiss first-"

Stretching her arms out like a child reaching for their parents, Brenna moved in to give her wife a kiss- and then slipped on the wet dishcloth they left on the floor. Greer didn't have a chance to catch her before Brenna slammed hard, face and belly first into the floor. Almost immediately there was a weird wet splat that hit the floor and Brenna started screaming, "Oh my God! Oh my God! It hurts! Greer- the baby! It hurts!"

She was clutching at her stomach, bawling her eyes out. Greer swept down and gathered her fiancée in her arms, to the best of her ability, moving Brenna to stand. She took most of Brenna's weight, worried and anxious out of her mind for her girl and her baby that something was wrong. "C'mon, Brenna, let's get you to the car," Greer's adrenaline was pumping, she half-carried, half-walked Brenna out of their house to the car. They were going to see the doctor immediately. Brenna kept screaming and crying in pain-

It scared Greer out of her wits. She held Brenna's hand in a vice.

She rushed her to the hospital, speeding most of the way and running through red lights; sprinting into the waiting room and wailing for a nurse or a doctor or somebody to grab a wheelchair and come help!

Greer followed along the doctor's as they pushed her wife to the emergency section of the hospital in a wheelchair, Brenna squeezing her hand in a steel grip as she let out another scream of pain.

"What's going on!?" Greer demanded of the doctor's-

They pushed her out of the room, rushing around Brenna, making calls and snapping on gloves-

The door was slammed in her face. "Brenna!"

There was nothing she could do… So Greer panicked, and she paced, making calls to their parents and to April to let them know what was going on. Everyone promised to meet her at the hospital, so that they could all find out what was going on. It'd been a half-hour, and Greer still hadn't heard any news, and nobody had arrived.

Until April, who was finally cancer free and in remission. April showed up first, just as anxious as Greer was to hear what was going on with her little sister.

"Mrs. Carver?" Greer had taken Brenna's last name, and upon hearing it she immediately stood.

"That's me-" she was frantic inside, hastily making her way over and firing questions. "-Is Brenna alright? Is the baby? Are they okay?"

The doctor was an older woman who smiled, looking up from her clipboard, "Everything's fine. More than fine, actually. Could you come with me?"

April cast Greer an encouraging look, and Greer followed the doctor down a set of hallways as the doctor continued speaking. "What happened is relatively simple, actually. Your wife's fall induced her to have an early labor-"

What?

"-she experienced pain because of her contractions." The doctor waved Greer into a room in the baby ward of the hospital. "Things were a little concerning for a while, but congratulations- You have twins."

What?!

That was when Greer saw them. She felt lightheaded, but there they were. All of them. The three of them. An exhausted, weary looking Brenna, and two sleeping baby girl's wrapped in pink cloths. "Greer," Brenna tiredly exclaimed. "You're here."

"I'm here," Greer confirmed wondrously, ogling the two little girls with tufts of chocolate brown hair. "I'm sorry I wasn't here when-"

"It's fine; it wasn't your fault. You didn't know I was giving birth, and the doctor's shoved you out," a yawn escaped the brunette's mouth, causing one of their daughters to coo and the other to nestle in closer. They looked so small and fragile in Brenna's arms. "Come over here and meet them."

"Twins?" Greer questioned quietly, as she lightly walked over.

"I didn't know either- the doctor said the one must've been hiding pretty far behind the other to not be seen on the ultrasound." She motioned to the baby on her left with a tilt from her head, "This one. She was born first. She was the surprise. Five pounds, three ounces at seven forty-six in the evening." When another tilt to her head, Brenna motioned to the other, "She came second. Five pound, eight ounces, not two minutes later. Aren't they beautiful?" Brenna paused in her loving gaze at their daughters to give Greer a serious look, "I'm never getting pregnant again, so you better get used to only having two."

Greer laughed aloud, causing both babies to wake up. "Don't worry," she began, as both the twins started crying in unison, causing Brenna to make a face. "I love them already."

A few moments later, the dynamic duo had managed to sooth their daughters, and made their way out into the waiting room to introduce their daughters to the family; Brenna in a wheelchair, holding the two, and Greer behind, pushing the chair.

Everyone was there. April, Greer's parents, Brenna's parents and grandmother. Even Beth and her new beau.

They didn't see the new family at first, but when they did their arrival was met with varying degrees of shock.

"Everyone, meet Nicole Sara and Raya Marie Carver: our daughters." Brenna announced proudly, holding the tiny bundled girls.

"Raya?" April wondered, the first to come over and hold out a finger for the tiny hand to clasp, the others close behind.

Greer happily shrugged, "I'm a bit of a pushover."


End file.
